Who's My Prince?
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Blair Waldorf, seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Manhattan. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 18, ia akan dijodohkan dengan 3 Pangeran dari Kerajaan lain. Siapakah yang akan Blair pilih? AU, OOC, RnR please. UPDATED
1. Prologue

_Spotted!_

_Princess B akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari 3 orang Pangeran._

_Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 nanti, Princess B harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, lalu menikahinya._

_How lucky, Princess B._

_3 orang Pangeran berkuda putih sudah menunggu untuk mengucapkan sumpah setia denganmu._

_So, Who's your Prince, Princess B?_

_You know you love me_

_XO XO_

_Gossip Girl

* * *

_

**Who's My Prince?**

**a 2009 Gossip Girl FanFiction**

**By Sapphire  
**

**Gossip Girl (TV series) belong to Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage**

**Pairing : **Chair, Nair, Dair, Darena, Serenate, and many more :)**  
**

**Warning: **AU, OOC**  
**

**Setting: **Di zaman kerajaan, entah kapan dan dimana (?)

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Ada 4 Kerajaan besar di kawasan Ivy League. Kerajaan Manhattan, Kerajaan Plaza, Kerajaan Upper East Side, dan Kerajaan Brooklyn.

Kerajaan Manhattan dipimpin oleh Queen Eleanor Waldorf. Sang suami sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu, dan dia kini hanya memiliki putri satu-satunya yang tercinta, Princess Blair. Sang Putri ini kelak akan menggantikan posisi Queen Eleanor sebagai Ratu, seorang pemimpin kerajaan. Tapi sifatnya yang egois, angkuh, manja, dan sering merepotkan orang-orang membuat sang Ratu cemas. Bisakah Princes Blair menjadi seorang Ratu yang baik? Dan dia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sang Putri butuh seorang pendamping yang bisa membimbingnya untuk menjadi seorang Ratu. Dan dipilihlah 3 orang Pangeran untuk calon suami Princess Blair.

Pertama, dari kerajaan Plaza, Prince Chuck Bass. Plaza adalah kerajaan termakmur di Ivy League. Pendapatan per kapitanya sangat tinggi karena diuntungkan oleh sumber daya alam yang melimpah. Akan menjadi keuntungan besar bila kerajaan Manhattan dan Plaza bergabung.

Kedua, dari kerajaan Upper East Side, Prince Nate Archibald. Upper East Side tidak semakmur Plaza, tapi sang Putra Mahkota adalah Pangeran yang paling menonjol dibanding yang lain. Jika Pangeran dan Putri kedua kerajaan ini menikah, sang Pangeran adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk membimbing sang Putri untuk memimpin kerajaan dengan baik.

Terakhir, dari kerajaan Brooklyn, Prince Dan Humphrey. Brooklyn adalah kerajaan termiskin di Ivy League. Kerajaan mereka sedang terkena krisis besar, kekurangan pangan dan kesehatan warga yang memburuk. Tapi untuk pasukan keamanan, kerajaan inilah yang terbaik. Pasukan mereka nomer satu di Ivy League. Dan sang Putra Mahkota adalah Jendral Perang yang sudah banyak berpengalaman. Manhattan akan sangat tertolong jika Pangeran dan Putri ini menikah. Kerajaan mereka yang sangat lemah bisa dilindungi oleh Brooklyn.

Prince Chuck, Prince Nate, Prince Dan. Siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Princess Blair?

.

.

* * *

**Princess Blair Cornelia Waldorf**

Putri tunggal dari kerajaan Manhattan. Penerus tahta yang kelak akan menggantikan Ibunya, Queen Eleanor Waldorf. Cantik, angkuh, menarik, cerdas, egois, manja, untouchable, tak tersentuh tangan. Pria yang memujanya hanya bisa memandangnya, karena jangan harap Princess B sudi meladeni para fan boys-nya, melirik mereka pun enggan. Berprinsip 'What I see is what I get'. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Sejak kecil selalu memimpkan Pangeran sejati yang akan menghiasi hidupnya dengan cinta.

**Serena Caroline van der Woodsen**

Putri dari Duchess Lily van der Woodsen, bangsawan yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan Manhattan. Bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Princess B. Berbeda dengan sang Putri, Serena sangat low profile. Akrab dengan 'kalangan bawah', mau meladeni fan boys-nya yang jumlahnya tidak kalah banyak dengan Princess B.

**Prince Charles Bartholomew Bass**

Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan Plaza. Tampan, menggairahkan, magnet wanita, Prince C adalah Cassanova di kerajaannya. Gonta-ganti cewek semudah ganti baju. Memiliki senyum charming yang mampu melelehkan hati semua wanita, dan rayuan mematikan yang bisa bikin para gadis sesak nafas. Kebiasaan buruknya dengan wanita inilah yang membuat sang Raja, King Bartholomew Bass cemas. Seorang Putra Mahkota, tapi tak kalah brengseknya dari para playboy alay.

**Prince Nathaniel Archibald**

Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan Upper East Side. Tipikal Prince Charming di dongeng manapun. Gentleman, pekerja keras, ahli pedang, calon Panglima Perang Kerajaannya. Pria idaman semua wanita. Prince N sangat mendambakan seorang wanita yang bisa mendampinginya sehidup-semati, yang kelak menjadi Ibu dari anak-anaknya, yang akan menemaninya membangun Kerajaan menjadi lebih baik. Walau kedengarannya sangat muluk sekali.

**Prince Daniel Jonah Humphrey**

Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan Brooklyn. Kerajaan mereka termasuk kerajaan miskin dan sedang dalam krisis moneter. Tapi pasukan perang kerajaan ini adalah yang terbaik di antara kerajaan lain. Dan sang jendral perang adalah Prince D. Termasuk cowok kikuk, nerdy, geeky, culun. Tapi bila di medan perang, dia berubah 180 derajat menjadi ksatria berkuda putih. Bersaing dengan Prince N dalam hal bermain pedang. Dan kelak mungkin mereka akan bersaing lagi dalam hal lain.

**Princess Jennifer Humphrey**

Putri bungsu dari kerajaan Brooklyn. Adik Prince D. Baru berusia 16, dan seperti gadis 16 tahun pada umumnya, Princess J masih belum tertarik dengan urusan kenegaraan. Gadis yang ceria, sangat senang membantu rakyat dengan terjun langsung ke lapangan, apalagi kerajaannya sedang dalam krisis parah. Cantik, walau masih bersifat kekanakan. Tapi dalam beberapa tahun lagi mungkin akan banyak pangeran yang melamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 1

_Spotted!_

_Ketiga Pangeran akhirnya tiba di Manhattan._

_Uh-oh Prince C, mengambil tindakan berani seperti itu sangat beresiko bukan?_

_Dan Prince D, oh jangan terus bertingkah seperti kutu buku._

_Princess B tidak akan pernah melirikmu jika kau tetap seperti itu._

_Berjuanglah Para Pangeran._

_Merebut hati Princess B tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan._

_You know you love me_

_XO XO_

_Gossip Girl_

.

.

* * *

**Who's My Prince?**

© Sapphire D. Hapsire

**_Standard disclaimer applied_  
**

**-1-**

**Cassanova, Prince Charming, and Nerdy-Boy

* * *

**

**White Palace, Manhattan**

Princess Blair sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi harinya bersama Serena, membicarakan _fashion_ terbaru. Pembicaraan yang sangat dangkal sekali untuk seorang calon Ratu. Hampir setiap hari Serena datang berkunjung ke White Palace untuk bertemu dengan Princess Blair. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah bukti nyata dari yang namanya_ 'Best Friend Forever'_.

"_Oh my effing God_, gaun ini manis sekali! Serena, aku harus mendapatkannya." Pekik Blair sambil menunjukkan katalog terbaru Chanel.

Serena memutar matanya. "Kau memang selalu bisa mendapatkan segalanya, bukan?" Komentarnya singkat.

Blair mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan menyuruh Dorota untuk memesan gaun ini. Pasti akan sangat cocok untuk kupakai di jamuan makan siang para bangsawan nanti." Gumam Blair dengan mata masih memandang katalog itu penuh nafsu.

"Kau tahu B, sepertinya kau harus mulai berhenti hanya memikirkan pakaian saja." Ujar Serena.

Blair memandangnya sekilas. "Ohya, kurasa aku tidak Cuma memikirkan pakaian saja. Aku juga memikirkan model rambut, parfum, sepatu, tas, perhiasan. Oh aku jadi ingat, Dorota belum mengambil tas Prada yang kupesan minggu lalu." Blair menepuk keningnya.

Serena berdecak. "_C'mon _B. Kau tahu maksudku. Mulailah memikirkan kerajaan ini, cobalah sekali saja bertindak seperti Putri pada umumnya."

"Dan seperti apakah 'Putri pada umumnya' itu?" Balas Blair.

"Seorang Putri yang isi kepalanya tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh brand-brand ternama." Jawab Serena sambil menarik hidung Blair.

"Aww." Blair meringis seraya menepis tangan Serena. "Okay, aku akan berhenti membicarakan fashion. Tapi jangan pernah coba untuk menarik hidungku lagi, ingat itu." Seru Blair dengan nada mengancam.

Serena tertawa. "_Yes, Your Majesty_." Ujarnya membungkuk. Blair langsung melempar Serena dengan bantal sofa. Blair tidak pernah suka jika Serena menyebutnya seperti itu. Serena menagkis lemparan Blair. "Oh iya Blair, bagaimana dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan Ibumu? Sebentar lagi kau akan berulang tahun kan?"

Blair mendesah. "Masih setengah tahun lagi, S. Dan soal perjodohan itu, huufh aku menentangnya pun tidak akan bisa. So, yeah, kuterima saja apa adanya."

"Kau sudah melihat 3 orang 'calon'-mu itu?" Tanya Serena.

Blair menggeleng. "Belum. Nggak sempat. Nggak minat."

Serena menggelengkan kepalanya. Astaga, Tuan Putri satu ini bener-bener deh. "Blair, Putri macam apa kau itu? Bahkan Pangeran dari Kerajaan tetangga saja kau tidak tahu. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengomentarimu." Gumamnya. Bagi Serena, Blair itu 'Putri yang lain dari yang lain'.

Blair mengedikkan bahunya. "Hidupku kan tidak hanya untuk mengurusi urusan kerajaan. Lagipula dari awal juga aku tidak berminat dengan perjodohan ini." Jelasnya. "Kau sendiri apa sudah pernah melihat Pangeran-Pangeran itu?"

Serena mengangguk. "Yeah, salah satu dari mereka. Itu lho, Pangerannya Plaza. Chuck Bass."

Blair mengangkat alisnya. "Hm, seperti apa dia?"

Serena kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang Pangeran ketika dia dan Eric—adiknya—sedang berlibur ke Kerajaan Plaza. Dan baru pertama kali Serena bertemu dengan pria yang sangat merendahkan derajat wanita seperti dia. Kejar, dapat, tinggalkan; itulah moto dari putra mahkota Plaza itu. Dia menganggap wanita seperti minuman kaleng, setelah habis, dibuang begitu saja dan beli yang baru.

"Huufh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Singkatnya sih, dia tampan. Senyumnya juga menawan. Tipe-mu banget lah." Jawab Serena.

"Tahu darimana kau dia itu tipe-ku atau bukan?" Tanya Blair.

Serena tertawa. "Blair Waldorf, aku sudah berteman denganmu seumur hidup. Apa sih yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu?"

Blair menghela nafas. "Okay, lalu apalagi yang kau ketahui tentang dia?"

"Oh, Princess B sudah mulai tertarik ya dengan Prince Chuck Bass?" Goda Serena.

Blair mengerang. "Serena!" Serunya sebal.

Serena terkekeh. "Baik, baik. Chuck memang tampan tapi, euw kelakuannya itu minus banget. Dia menganggap wanita seperti tidak ada harganya, setelah ditiduri, cari lagi yang baru. Seorang Casanova lebih tepatnya." Jawab Serena acuh.

Blair diam. Dia berpikir sesaat. _Hm, bad boy ya? Cowok bandel selalu terlihat menarik di mataku_. Batinnya. "Terus, apa kau juga tahu tentang Pangeran yang lainnya?"

Serena menggeleng. "Sorry B, aku tidak punya info lengkap tentang mereka. Yang kutahu hanya Pangeran Nate dari Upper East Side itu adalah tipe pekerja keras dan calon Raja yang benar-benar perfect. Lalu soal Pangeran Dan dari Brooklyn, hm aku Cuma tahu kalau dia itu Panglima perang. Sisanya, aku tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Semoga semuanya tampan." Gumam Blair.

Serena tergelak. "Oh ayolah Blair, semua Pangeran itu tampan. Kau tahu itu."

Blair merenggut. "Nggak juga tuh. Kau sudah pernah lihat Pangeran dari Kerajaan Barat sana belum? Euw, wajahnya penuh jerawat."

"Jangan suka menghina orang seperti itu, Blair." Serena mengingatkan. Dan ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh Blair.

CKREEK

Pintu kamar Blair terbuka. Tampak wanita setengah baya dengan rambut digulung keatas dan Gaun biru panjang masuk. Dialah Queen Eleanor. "Oh Blair, kau harus segera bersiap, sayang." Suaranya terdengar buru-buru.

"Ada apa Mom?" Tanya Blair acuh.

"Ketiga Pangeran yang akan kujodohkan denganmu tiba siang ini."

"WHAT??!!"

.

.

* * *

Blair sama sekali tidak percaya. Ulang tahunnya masih setengah tahun lagi, tapi Pangeran-Pangeran itu sudah pada muncul duluan. Kata sang Ratu, selama setengah tahun inilah mereka bertiga akan bersaing untuk memenangkan hati Blair. Blair mendesah, selama setengah tahun kedepan akan ada 3 Pangeran yang pasti akan merecoki hidupnya.

Dan sekarang, Blair dan Queen Eleanor duduk di singgasana sambil menunggu kehadiran para Pangeran. Serena ikut menemani sambil duduk di kursi sebelah singgasana Blair.

"Mooom, apa aku benar-benar harus memilih salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Blair manja.

"Tentu sayang." Jawab sang Ratu singkat.

"Kalau aku tidak suka semuanya?"

"Harus pilih salah satu."

"Kalau aku tetap tidak mau?"

"Tetap harus pilih salah satu."

Blair cemberut di tempat. Serena hanya tertawa. "Ayolah Blair, Pangeran itu tampan semua kok. Kau pasti akan suka. Bukan begitu, yang mulia?" Ujar Serena sambil memandang Queen Eleanor.

Ratu mengangguk. "Benar kata Serena, _dear_. 3 orang Pangeran itu adalah Pangeran yang sudak kuseleksi dengan amat sangat ketat. Mereka terbaik dari yang terbaik." Promosi Ratu.

Blair mencibir. _Terbaik bagi siapa?_ Batinnya.

Lalu seorang Pria muda berambut pirang memasuki ruangan. Dialah Clifford Amethyts, sang penasihat kerajaan. "Yang mulia, ketiga Pangeran itu sudah datang. Izinkan saya memanggil mereka satu persatu kesini." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baik, segera panggil mereka." Perintah Queen Eleanor penuh wibawa.

Clifford mengangguk. "Pertama, Prince Charles Bartholomew Bass dari Kerajaan Plaza. Silakan memasuki ruangan, Yang Mulia."

Blair tidak bisa tidak gugup. Sekarang, salah satu dari orang yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya, akhirnya muncul. Seperti apa orang itu? Gumamnya dalam hati.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang berat mengiringi kehadiran Prince Chuck. Blair memandang pria itu lekat-lekat. Seperti yang dikatakan Serena, dia tampan. Wajahnya walau terkesan dingin, tapi memancarkan pesona tersendiri. Dengan penuh kharisma, Chuck berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Blair. Lalu ketika sudah berada di hadapannya, Chuck meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya.

"Salam dari saya, Yang Mulia Princess Blair." Suaranya terdengar berat, dan ketika dia mengucapkannya Chuck menyunggingkan senyuman. Jantung Blair berdetak lebih cepat. Chuck menggenggam tangannya erat dan penuh kehangatan. Dan ketika genggaman itu dilepas, Blair sedikit merasa kecewa.

Chuck kemudian berjalan menjauh dan berdiri di sebelah Clifford.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Blair? Lumayan juga kan." Bisik Serena.

Blair mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tapi aku tidak suka dengan pria yang langsung curi-curi kesempatan seperti tadi."

"Ah, tapi kau senang kan dengan kecupannya di tanganmu itu?" Goda Serena. Blair hanya diam saja, walau hatinya membenarkan.

Clifford berdehem. "Okay, berikutnya. Prince Nathaniel Archibald dari Kerajaan Upper East Side. Silakan memasuki ruangan, yang mulia."

Ruangan kembali dimasuki seseorang. Kali ini seorang pria berambut coklat berantakan dengan pedang tersimpan di pinggangya. Pangeran itu membungkuk di depan Blair. "Perkenalkan diri saya Yang Mulia, Nate Archibald dari Upper East Side. Saya menyampaikan seluruh hormat mewakili Upper East Side untuk anda Tuan Putri Blair." Ujarnya penuh wibawa.

Blair tersenyum. "Salam hormat saya juga untukmu Pangeran Nate."

Nate mengangkat kepalanya, mata mereka bertatapan sesaat. Ada percikan diantara keduanya ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi lalu Nate segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan ke samping Clifford.

"Uh-oh, _charming_ sekali!! Bagaimana Blair? Bagaimana? Dia oke, kan?" Serena menyenggol Blair penuh semangat.

"Yeah." Gumam Blair_. Tipikal Pangeran, penuh kharisma, dan juga menhormatiku sebagai seorang putri_. Blair memberi nilai plus pada Pangeran satu ini.

Clifford kembali berdehem. "Dan terakhir, Prince Daniel Jonah Humphrey dari Kerajaan Brooklyn. Silakan memasuki ruangan, Yang Mulia."

Suara tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan itu. Tampak pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah polos. Dia celingak-celinguk, lalu dengan gugup dia berjalan. "Ehm, ha-halo. Saya Prince Dan dari Brooklyn. Salam kenal yang mulia, semoga kita bisa menjalin hubungan baik. Ya, sekian dari saya. Permisi." Dan buru-buru kabur ke sisi Clifford.

Blair tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya. Yang tadi itu Pangeran??? Serius nih????

"Oh Blair, dia cute banget." Puji Serena.

"Euw, culun banget lebih tepatnya." Koreksi Blair. "Masa yang kayak begitu Pangeran sih? Panglima perang lagi. Itu sih lebih tepatnya cowok kutu buku."

"Tapi lihat dong, wajahnya terlihat penuh kejujuran dan ketulusan." Tambah Serena.

Blair mengamati Dan. Mengamati rambut hitamnya, wajah putihnya, matanya yang terlihat gugup, dan bahasa tubuhnya yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak nyaman berada disini. Blair tersenyum. _Benar juga, dia cukup manis. Tapi—euw culun abis._

Ratu mengambil alih keadaan. "Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaan Pangeran sekalian yang sudah bersedia datang ke kerajaan ini. Untuk setengah tahun ini, kalian akan tinggal di kerajaan Manhattan. Mohon agar menganggap seperti rumah sendiri saja."

"_Yes, Your Majesty_," Jawab Ketiga pangeran seraya membungkuk.

"Selama setengah tahun ini, saya persilakan para Pangeran untuk merebut hati putriku dengan cara apapun. Bersainglah dengan sehat, Pangeran sekalian." Pesan Ratu.

Chuck mengangkat alisnya. "Dengan cara apapun?" Ulangnya.

Queen Eleanor mengangguk yakin. "Dengan cara apapun."

Chuck menyeringai sambil melirik Blair. _Tunggu kejutan cintaku, sayang_. Gumamnya tanpa suara pada Blair.

Blair semakin yakin hidupnya akan berubah total sejak hari ini.

.

.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author: **maaf telat apdet ya (_ _) haduh, udah lama kelar tapi baru kesampaian buat ngapdet sekarang ==' kalo abal, maklumi aja ya, saya lagi ngaco nih -_- oh iya, jadi setting fic ini itu di jaman-jaman kerajaan yang jadul-jadul gitu deh, tapi brand-brand macam Chanel anggap aja udah ada ya ^^'

oke, sekarang balesan ripyu ;D

**Ruchan **ini udah diapdet :)

**Archime 'hyosoka' uehara** hoho iya, fandom GG Indo emang sepi banget :( mau ikut nulis di fandom ini ;D *kedipkedip* SereNate ya? Hmm akhir-akhir ini juga aku suka sama pairing itu ^^ okelah, ditampung dulu rikuesannya. Salam kenal, btw :)

**Anonymous** hehe makasih ^^ Chair ya, oke. saya juga lagi ngefens berat sm Chair XDD

**Lubna Lahm **yoo sista *peluk-peluk* Chair juga?? wokeh =)) ahaha, iya iya, Chuck ga alay ya? ini udap diapdet

**Rasputin ga login** hehe iya, kingdom stuff gitu deh. Kenapa Serena ga jadi putri juga? Karena ga mungkin kan ada dua orang Putri di satu kerajaan? =))

Makasih buat semua yang ripyu ya, bikin saya semangat ^^ mengingat ini fandom yang sepi, ada yang ngereview cerita ini bikin saya seneeeeng banget *lebay* review lagi ya ^^ *plak*


	3. Chapter 2

_Good morning, Manhattan!_

_Kita akan memulai pagi hari ini dengan penuh sensasi. Oh yeah, C+B, apalagi yang kau harapkan?_

_Be careful, _Blair_ dear, kau tahu bahwa berurusan dengan _Chuck Bass_ seharusnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kau lakukan._

_Dan oh, _Serena_, sekedar berbaik hati atau memang kau menaruh hati pada Pangeran Brooklyn, hm?_

_Benih cinta bisa tumbuh di mana saja. So, tinggal kita tunggu kelanjutan dari kisah mereka._

_You know you love me_

_XO XO_

_GossipGirl

* * *

_

**-2-**

**With Love

* * *

**

Blair berharap kejadian kemarin hanyalah sekedar mimpi. Dengan begitu ketika terbangun di pagi hari dia akan mendapati semuanya normal kembali, seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada 3 orang Pangeran yang seenaknya saja masuk ke kehidupannya. Mengobrak-abrik hidupnya yang sempurna dengan misi ingin menikahinya.

Tch, Blair belum siap menikah! Mana mau ia menikah di usia masih teramat belia seperti ini. Lagipula masih ada setengah tahun sebelum ulang tahun ke 18-nya, jadi mungkin masalah perjodohan konyol ini bisa ia negoisasikan dengan sang ibu.

Tapi hadapilah faktanya; 3 Pangeran dari 3 Kerajaan berbeda memang sudah datang di Manhattan. Siap berjuang untuk merebut hatinya. Konyol sekali, itu hal yang sangat tidak berguna! Blair masih teguh pada keputusannya untuk tidak akan memilih satupun di antara Pangeran-Pangeran itu.

_For Chanel's sake,_ ia harap ini hanya mimpi!

Harapan itu langsung pupus begitu sang Putri membuka matanya, manik coklat mudanya menangkap sesuatu tergeletak di meja riasnya yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Blair membelalak tak percaya melihat ada seikat bunga mawar putih tergeletak dengan indahnya disitu.

Maksudnya; hello, ada seseorang yang menaruh bunga itu di kamarnya!

Sang Putri bangkit dari ranjangnya, bersiap memaki siapapun yang meletakkan bunga itu. Bunganya cantik sih, bunga mawar putih yang harum. Tapi tolong ya, kehadiran bunga misterius itu di kamarnya sama saja mengatakan bahwa semalam ada seseorang yang menyusup ke area pribadinya ini!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Blair mengambil bunga itu, di dalamnya tersempil secarik kertas. Iris coklatnya kembali menyipit. Sembari mengerutkan kening, Putri Manhattan itu membaca isinya:

_Beautiful flower for Beautiful Princess_

_With Love,_

_C_

Blair berjengit sendiri membaca rayuan gombal itu. Matanya semakin menyipit melihat inisial si pengirim ini. "C..." desisnya. Di kepalanya, segera memutarkan memori seseorang berambut coklat tua dengan wajah dingin yang memiliki gerak gerik mesum nan mencurigakan. "oh yeah, aku kenal seseorang yang memiliki inisial itu." Lanjutnya seraya meremas kertas kecil itu.

Sambil menahan amarah, Princess B bergegas melakukan ritual paginya dengan wajah cemberut masih tetap bertahan.

.

.

* * *

Selesai berias, Sang Putri—yang kini menganakan gaun manis Armani—berjalan penuh wibawa menghampiri salah seorang pengawal. Kertas kecil itu masih ia simpan, ia genggam erat saat ini. "Pengawal!" ucapnya dengan nada tegas, kharisma Putri Manhattan-nya mulai keluar.

Si pengawal, pria tua berusia sekitar 50 tahun, menoleh. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Blair. "Ah, Yang Mulia," dia membungkuk, "Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

Blair menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Beritahu aku, di mana letak kamar pribadi Pangeran Chuck?" serunya dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Pengawal itu mengangkat alisnya, sedikit heran dengan permintaan Sang Putri. Tapi lalu wajahnya mendadak cerah, dia berasumsi bahwa Princess B sepertinya sudah mulai tertarik dengan Prince C. "Oh kamar Pangeran tentu saja berada di—"

"Mencariku, Tuan Putri?"

Suara berat itu membuat Blair berbalik, dan di belakangnya telah berdiri sosok begundal sejati. Ya, Pangeran Chuck. Blair mendengus melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Chuck berjalan lambat mendekati Blair, "Jujur saja, aku tersanjung."

Calon Ratu Manhattan itu sudah habis kesabarannya, dan tanpa berpikir dia langsung menarik tangan Chuck. Menariknya menjauh menuju tempat yang lebih sepi untuk mengkonfrontasinya. "_We really need to talk, Chuck_!" desisnya penuh amarah.

Chuck sendiri tidak keberatan ditarik-tarik seperti ini, malah dia menikmatinya. Menikmati bagaimana tangan lembut Blair menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Menikmati tiap sentuhan antara mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi saat ini Blair menggenggam tangannya kelewat erat—mencengkram, bisa dibilang—tapi toh Chuck sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Tanganmu halus," gumam Chuck pelan, tapi tetap sanggup untuk didengar oleh Blair.

Blair segera tersadar dan melepas tarikannya. Langkahnya berhenti di ujung ruangan, dia memandang Chuck dengan tatapan kesal luar biasa. "Kau itu—brengsek!" makinya.

Chuck membulatkan matanya, "Whoa, easy Princess. Jangan menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti yang jelas." Belanya.

Sang Putri mendengus, lalu dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang daritadi digenggamnya. Dia menunjukkannya pada Chuck, "Kurang jelas apa, eh? Kau masuk ke kamarku dan meletakkan bunga itu, kan?"

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu meringis, tak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. "Well, itu..." mengucapkan pembelaan yang belum selesai.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" desis Blair memotong. Manik coklatnya menyipit, pertanda ia sedang sangat serius kali ini.

Bass muda itu mengangkat alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Hm?"

Blair makin sebal sendiri dibuatnya. Untuk ukuran kecepatan berpikir, sepertinya pemuda ini mengesalkannya bukan main! "ARGH, maksudku, apa saja yang kau lakukan saat masuk ke kamarku?" jelas Blair. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan padaku?" kali ini diucapkan dengan nada pelan.

Kini seringaian yang dipamerkan oleh Chuck. "Oh itu," gumamnya dengan senyum kecil. Lalu sambil mengangkat bahu, ia melanjutkan. "Hm, sejujurnya—aku tak melakukan apa-apa selain menaruh bunga di samping tempat tidurmu."

"Bohong!" potong Blair cepat. Cih, dikiranya Blair setolol itu apa?

Chuck memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oke, dan aku juga mengamatimu," akunya. Matanya kini memandang Blair dengan pandangan intens. "Kau sangat cantik saat sedang tidur."

Blair memerah mendengar pengakuan itu. Gombal dan mesum, memang. Tapi tetap saja Putri Manhattan ini merasa seperti merasa ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Oh yang benar saja!

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada Ibuku," ucap Blair cepat.

Chuck menyunggingkan sedikit senyum samar di wajahnya, lalu kembali berbicara. "Tapi Princess, coba ingat lagi ucapan Sang Ratu kemarin. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mengizinkan cara apapun dilakukan untuk mendapatkan hati putrinya." Jelasnya mengingatkan Blair mengenai apa yang diucapkan sang Ratu.

Sang Putri mendengus. "Oh, dan kau pikir dengan menyusup ke kamarku seenaknya kau bisa mendapatkan hatiku?"

Pangeran Plaza itu memandang Blair sekilas, sebelum kemudian menjawab sambil menyeringai tipis. "Hmm, hampir..." gumamnya seraya menyentuh dagu Blair.

Ditepisnya tangan Chuck dengan kasar, tidak sudi disentuh oleh sang begundal. "Chuck Bass, _I hate You!_" Blair tidak main-main dengan ucapannya saat ini.

Chuck menyeringai, "Sekarang memang begitu." Dan ucapan singkat itu menjadi penutup dari sang Casanova. Karena detik berikutnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Blair, Chuck sudah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Princess B.

Dan Blair hanya bisa melongo memandang punggung Chuck yang sudah menjauh. Sumpah, ingin rasanya ia mencekik pemuda itu. Atau kalau tidak, menggantungnya di pohon Apel di halaman belakang Istana rasanya boleh juga. Oke, sang Putri tahu itu bukan pikiran yang etis, dan sebagai calon Ratu sudah sewajarnya ia tak memikirkan pikiran keji seperti itu. Tapi oh please, siapa juga gadis yang tahan dengan tingkah kurang ajar seorang Chuck Bass?

Oh, dan jangan lupakan kata-kata terakhir dari begundal itu tadi. _"Sekarang memang begitu." _Cih, sekarang dan selamanya memang selalu akan begitu!

"UGH!"

Hanya dengusan super keras saja yang bisa terucap dari mulut Blair.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia."

Sapaan hangat itu menyadarkan Blair kembali ke dunia nyata. Kontan sang Putri segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan betapa malunya dirinya begitu melihat wajah tampan Nate Archibald yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Apakah Nate mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Chuck? Blair lebih memilih menghilang saja detik ini juga jika benar begitu.

Tapi ketika melihat ekspresi cerah dan tanpa beban dari Nate, Blair mulai lebih rileks. Dia beranggapan bahwa Nate hanya kebetulan muncul saja, dan tidak mendengarkan percakapannya dengan si Pangeran Mesum itu. Jadi akhirnya Blair menjawab sapaan Nate dengan senyum manis, "Ah, Pangeran Nate,"

Putra Mahkota Upper East Side itu membalas senyuman sang Putri. "Sarapan sepertinya sudah siap, kau mau ke ruang makan bersamaku?" tawar Nate seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Blair

Sekedar formalitas ala bangsawan, atau ada sesuatu yang lebih? Blair terdiam sejenak memandang uluran tangan yang tulus dari Nate. Tapi bukan waktunya memakai logika di saat seperti ini, ikuti kata hatinya saja. Jadilah Blair kemudian menyambut uluran tangan sang Pangeran. "Oh ya, tentu saja."

Seandainya seluruh laki-laki di dunia bisa seperti Nate, pikir Blair kala itu.

Tanpa seorangpun yang memperhatikan, Chuck diam-diam terus mengamati Nate dan Blair.

.

.

* * *

Dan memutuskan mengawali pagi hari dengan berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang Istana. Ia terbiasa selama 18 tahun ini untuk berlatih pedang setelah bangun pagi, dan ketika kini tak melakukannya, ia merasa hampa. Manhattan tidak memiliki pasukan tentara yang baik, jadi jelas Dan tidak bisa numpang latihan bersama mereka.

Tidak memegang pedang entah kenapa membuat tangannya jadi gatal!

"Pangeran Brooklyn!"

Sebuah teriakan yang menyebut gelarnya menghentikan sejenak kegiatan melamun Dan. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis pirang cantik yang terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari Surga. Yeah, Serena van der Woodsen terlihat sangat menawan dalam balutan gaun Vera Wang yang kini ia kenakan.

"Aah, Lady Serena, _rite?_" tanyanya memastikan. Yang Dan tahu, putri bangsawan Van der Woodsen ini adalah sahabat karibnya sang Putri. Mereka kelihatan hampir selalu bersama setiap saat, bukti yang jelas.

Serena tertawa kecil. "Serena saja, _please?_"

"Kalau begitu, Dan saja, _please?"_

Keduanya kini tertawa. Seakan seperti teman lama yang kembali bertemu, mereka sudah terlihat akrab saja.

Serena memandang lurus manik hitam milik Pangeran di hadapannya ini. "Boleh aku bertanya, Dan, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya. Bukan apa-apa, dari kemarin Serena selalu melihat Dan terlihat risih dan tidak nyaman selama berada di Manhattan. Dan Serena merasa harus tahu apa alasannya.

"_Well, yes—no,_" gumamnya murung.

Tawa kecil kembali Serena kumandangkan. "_Seriously?_"

Dan kini balas memandang tatapan Serena. "Oke, sejujurnya, semua yang ada di tempat ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman." Jelasnya mencoba sedatar mungkin. Walau tetap saja kelihatan sekali betapa frustasinya Dan.

Serena mengangkat alisnya. "Termasuk aku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Buru-buru Dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak! Jangan salah paham!"

Sudah cukup, asal bagi Dan ia tidak mengganggu itu sudah cukup. "_So?_"

Dan memutarkan tubuhnya, kini memandang bangunan megah istana Manhattan. "Kau lihat Istana ini? Brooklyn tidak punya yang semegah ini. Dan lalu pelayan dan makananyan tersedia, semuanya berbeda dengan kampung halamanku. Di sini hebat, segalanya berlebih." Jelasnya dengan nada muram.

"Dan semua kenyamanan ini malah membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Serena tidak habis pikir kali ini.

Dan tertawa masam. "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman karena aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan ini sementara rakyatku di Brooklyn sana harus bertahan hidup melewati krisis pangan parah."

Ah, entah kenapa kini hati Serena tersentuh pada ketulusan pangeran di hadapannya ini. "Wow, kau sangat—baik," bahkan untuk mengucapkannya saja susah.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

Serena merasa topik mengenai kerajaan bukanlah topik yang ingin dibahas pada pagi ini, jadi ia memutuskan membicarakan hal lain. "Omong-omong, apa pendapatmu setelah melihat rupa calon istrimu?" goda Serena. "Cantikkah, Putri kerajaan ini?"

"_Well, yes—no."_

Serena kembali tertawa. "_C'mon_, Dan, aku ingin jawaban serius!" gelaknya.

Dan ikut tersenyum melihat Serena. "_Well_—dia bukan tipeku."

Dan gelak tawa keduanya segera membahana.

.

.

**TBC

* * *

**

Hola :)) tumben nih saya bisa apdet cepet XD *5 bulan bagi saya cepet lho* CB sama NB-nya kerasa kaaan ;D dan ada sedikit DS yaak XDD tunggu kemunculan DB :))

review reply:

**Ruchan:** haha sepertinya CB yaa :DD tenang aja, Nate bakal dapet jatahnya sendiri kok XD makasih ripyunya

**Rasputin tetep males login:** lemon O.O a-aduh, saya ga tau deh tuh ==' lime yang nyerempet mungkin masih bisa. Sip, DB pasti ada kok :))

**Selenavella:** yap, apdet :)

**Joe:** waduh, belum siap nih say kalo rated M O.O T dulu aja yaa, nanti makin ke sananya semoga saya bisa bikin jalan cerita yang lebih kompleks dan bisa jadi rated M :))

Oke, review lagi yaaa :))


	4. Chapter 3

Chuck, Chuck, Chuck,

_Satu kata untukmu, sweetheart: nekat  
_

_You know you love me_

_XO XO  
Gossip Girl

* * *

_

**-3-**

**Stolen Kiss

* * *

**

Sosok tinggi tegap itu diam termangu di kegelapan. Sorot mata coklat tuanya terfokus pada gadis yang kini tengah terbaring di hadapannya, tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti dari ranjang gadis tersebut, memudahkan sosok itu untuk lebih leluasa menyelami kegiatannya—mengamati sang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Ini menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Manhattan. Mengamati sang Putri—

Blair.

Entah sudah berapa lama Chuck Bass terdiam di posisinya tanpa berniat melakukan hal lain. Ini malam keduanya mendatangi kamar Blair, dan ia yakin malam-malam selanjutnya pun akan ia lalui dengan cara serupa—mengamati Blair dalam diam. Kegelapan malam menyembunyikan sosoknya, perisai tersebutlah yang membuatnya lebih rileks dalam melakoni aksi ilegal seperti ini.

Kemarin Blair berhasil mengkonfrontasinya atas perbuatannya ini—salah Chuck juga sebenarnya karena meninggalkan jejak nyata berupa seikat mawar putih. Tapi itu tak membuat sang Pangeran Plaza jera, ia masih tetap nekat mendatangi kamar tidur sang putri. Area pribadi Blair yang selama ini tak sembarang orang pernah menjamahnya.

Pintu kamarnya saja dijaga oleh dua pengawal. Chuck masuk lewat jendela, asal tahu saja.

Ia mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harga dirinya dengan melompat dari jendela satu ke jendela lain hanya demi mencapai kamar Blair. Bahkan resiko terpeleset dan jatuh hingga mati rela Chuck ambil. Hanya demi satu tujuan; mengamati Blair.

Well, Blair itu beda. Dari awal melihatnya, Chuck sudah tahu bahwa Putri Manhattan ini berbeda dari gadis yang lain. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis mainannya selama ini, gadis-gadis murahan yang berlomba-lomba mencari perhatiannya hanya agar bisa tidur dengannya. Memuakkan.

Tapi Blair tidak seperti itu. Dengan segala keangkuhan yang dimiliki anggota kerajaan, sang Putri memandangnya. Ia tidak bereaksi norak seperti gadis-gadis Plaza pada umumnya, Blair terlihat tak tersentuh tangan. Berada di zona yang berbeda dengan Chuck, membuatnya sulit sekali untuk meraihnya.

Walau penolakan sudah jelas sang putri tunjukkan, tapi Chuck tak peduli. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis terang-terangan mengatakan membencinya, ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis tidak bertekuk lutut setelah ia merayunya.

Blair itu beda.

Hal itulah yang membuat Chuck semakin penasaran.

Ia adalah laki-laki, sudah kodratnya jika tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Terlebih gadis itu kini tengah tertidur hanya beberapa senti darinya. Godaan untuk menyentuhnya pasti ada. Merengkuh Blair ke pelukannya, merasakan tiap inci tubuh gadis itu, mencumbunya—itu yang selama ini terus berkecamuk dalam pikiran Chuck.

Tapi selama ini ia cukup kuat untuk menahan segala hasrat dan godaan itu. Hingga kemudian terdengar—

"Nate...Nate..."

Chuck membeku seketika. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. Blair mengigau memanggil nama Nate di tidurnya! Darah Chuck langsung berdesir. Perasaan aneh yang sama sekali tak bisa dijelaskan mendadak menjalar di tubuhnya. Tidak terima, sebut saja begitu.

Ia yang ada di sini. Ia yang selama ini menemani Blair di tidurnya. Ia yang selalu memperhatikan Blair. Tapi kenapa justru nama Nate yang terucap dari mulut Blair dan bukannya Chuck!

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa cemburu absurd yang membakar tubuhnya, Chuck dengan kaku berjalan mendekati ranjang. Pandangan dinginnya menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Wajah Blair terlihat sangat tenang dan damai, tidurnya pasti lelap sekali—dan mimpi indah pastinya.

Memimpikan Nate.

Chuck kembali meradang tanpa suara.

"Aku," Desisnya, membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang Putri. "Aku yang kini berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, mengamatimu—bukan dia!" Tangannya tak kuasa ia hentikkan untuk bergerak menyentuh lembut rambut Blair. "Jangan sebut namanya, sebut namaku!"

Dan dengan didorong amarah serta hasrat yang tak bisa ia tahan, Chuck menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah merekah Blair. Menekannya dengan lembut. Peduli amat bila Blair terbangun dengan aksi nekatnya ini, ia hanya tidak terima dikalahkan. Dikalahkan oleh Nate!

.

.

* * *

Blair terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala pusing.

Semalam ia bermimpi indah, bermimpi tentang Nate. Ya, bagi Blair memimpikan Pangeran Archibald itu jelas dikategorikan sebagai mimpi indah penghias tidur. Mengingat mimpinya semalam membuat Blair tersenyum kecil, betapa indah saat itu.

Tapi mendadak, Blair menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia diserang perasaan aneh. Ada yang menciumnya semalam, ia yakin itu. Blair belum pernah berciuman dengan pria manapun, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan bahwa tadi malam memang ada seseorang yang menciumnya di saat ia tidur.

Tapi siapa?

Dan sosok Nate langsung terbayang di pikiran Blair.

Ia memimpikan Nate semalam, dan semalam juga lah ia yakin ada seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Jadi, jika dihubung-hubungkan maka berdasar analisisnya, Nate lah sosok yang menciumnya malam itu.

Wajah Blair merah padam.

.

.

* * *

"Kau kenapa, Chuck? Tampangmu suntuk sekali,"

Teguran Nate dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh Chuck. Suasana di ruang makan pagi ini terasa sangat panas sekali dan kental dengan aroma permusuhan yang secara nyata terang-terangan ditunjukkan Chuck. Ia masih marah, jelas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Archibald." Balas Pangeran Plaza itu dingin. Nate bisa dibilang adalah sahabatnya selama ini, tapi jika sudah menyangkut tentang Blair—pemuda di hadapannya ini jelas adalah ancaman terbesar.

Nate menanggapi balasan kasar Chuck dengan santai. "Kenapa sih? Sensitif amat." Gelaknya. Lalu sambil menggelengkan kepala geli, Nate kembali menyantap sarapannya. Ia sudah seumur hidup mengenal Chuck dan menjadi sahabatnya, tingkah uring-uringan seperti ini bukan pertama Nate lihat.

Chuck kembali mendengus. Repot juga bila berlama-lama marah dengan Nate, bagaimanapun juga Pangeran Upper East Side itu adalah sahabatnya, teman satu-satunya. Jadi, Chuck akhirnya menyerah juga dengan keputusannya untuk mendiamkan Nate seharian ini. "Aku sedang kesal," Ujarnya.

"Oh, itu sudah jelas."

"Kesal padamu."

Nate mengangkat alis mendengar lanjutan ucapan Chuck. Chuck jarang marah padanya. Sesekali pertengkaran antar lelaki sering sih mereka lakukan, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Hari ini tonjok-tonjokkan, esoknya sudah kembali tertawa bersama. Marah yang benar-benar marah belum pernah terjadi. "Kenapa kau kesal padaku?" tanya Nate hati-hati.

_Karena Blair menyukaimu, dan bukannya aku_! Itu yang ingin Chuck ucapkan, tapi ia hanya menahannya di ujung lidah. Dan menggantinya dengan ucapan lain, "Karena kau menjengkelkan!"

Nate memutar matanya, "_C'mon_, Chuck, bicaramu berputar-putar terus. Apa intinya?"

"Intinya adalah; aku marah padamu, Nathaniel!"

"Dan apa alasannya, Charles?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam, melotot. Chuck memandang Nate dengan tatapan dingin, Nate balik memandangnya dengan sorot ingin tahu. Akhirnya, ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Nate—yang tak mungkin ia jawab—Chuck memutuskan beranjak dari kursinya. Sarapannya belum habis, tapi mendadak ia kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Jauhi saja aku, oke?"

Dan Pangeran Plaza itu segera meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

* * *

Serena memandang Blair dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa. "A-apa kau bilang? Semalam Nate menciummu?" Ulangnya tak percaya.

Blair menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah gembira. "Yeah, S, Nate menciumku...," Terlihat sekali sinar bahagia terpancar di air mukanya.

Serena sudah seumur hidup bersahabat dengan sang putri, dan selama ini ia tak pernah meragukan kebenaran yang disampaikan Blair padanya. Tapi kini, saat ini—ketika Blair mengatakan bahwa Nate tadi malam memasuki kamarnya dan menciumnya—rasanya itu terasa sangat... mengada-ngada.

Ukh.

"_Well,_" Serena memulai, masih dengan rasa heran yang belum hilang. "Kau benar-benar yakin? Maksudku, mungkin saja itu hanya—err mimpimu." Kelihatan sekali Serena benar-benar mencoba mengatakan teorinya itu dengan hati-hati. Takut bila memikirkan kemungkinan Blair tersinggung dan malah berbalik _ngambek_ dengannya.

Nanti kan Serena juga yang repot.

Benar saja, sinar-sinar gembira di wajah Blair langsung meredup begitu mendengar lanjutan perkataan Serena. Blair melipat tangannya di dada, ia menatap Lady Van der Woodsen itu dengan ekspresi sebal. "Enak saja, aku yakin dengan pasti semalam memang ada seseorang yang menciumku!" tandas Putri Manhattan itu penuh determinasi, "Dan itu jelas bukan mimpi!"

Serena meringis, memasang ekspresi permohonan maaf. "Tapi apa memang yang menciummu itu Nate?" tanyanya. "Kau melihatnya memasuki kamarmu?"

"Tidak, sih," gumam Blair lambat. Tapi kemudian nada suaranya berubah cepat, "Tapi aku yakin itu dia! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Serena mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, B, menyusup ke kamar seorang putri dan menciumnya diam-diam tidak terdengar sangat-Nate-sekali. Mungkin saja itu orang lain—" Serena diam sejenak, memikirkan lanjutannya, "—hmm, yang lebih nekat, mungkin?"

Putri Manhattan itu mengerutkan kening mendengar teori lain yang diungkapkan Serena. Memang, Blair rasanya cepat sekali berasumsi bahwa Nate lah orang yang menciumnya semalam. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir dengan akal sehat—bukan dengan hatinya yang memang sudah kelwat berharap bahwa itu Nate—pemuda _gentle_ macam Nate mana mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar aturan seperti masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam.

_Prince Charming_ macam Nate jika memang ingin menciumnya untuk apa harus menunggu Blair tidur dahulu? Akan lebih romantis jika itu dilakukan di saat Blair sadar, bukan?

Yeah, kecuali jika orang yang menciumnya adalah orang yang nekat. Seperti, Ch—NOO, tidak! Bukan dia! Berpikir bahwa pemuda yang menciumnya adalah si begundal pun tidak boleh! Walau menyusup dan menguntit memang terdengar sangat-Chuck-sekali, tetap saja Blair tidak terima jika ciuman pertamanya harus direbut Pangeran Plaza bajingan itu!

"Blair?" Serena mengibaskan tangannya tepat di hadapan sang putri. Merasa bingung melihat Blair yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Blair tersadar. Maniknya menatap Serena, lalu berucap. "Kurasa—aku perlu mencari udara segar."

.

.

* * *

Dan Humphrey berjalan malas menelusuri halaman White Palace.

Serius, agenda yang ia lakukan sejak tiga hari terakhir setelah menginjakkan kaki di Manhattan rasanya hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Jujur saja, ia tidak pandai berbaur dengan masyarakat di sini. Apalagi berniat melakukan pendekatan pada sang putri seperti yang gencar dilakukan pangerna lain. _Noes_, sayang sekali Dan tidak tertarik.

Pertama, alasannya berada di Manhattan hanya demi melaksakan tugas negara. Kedua, Blair bukan tipenya.

Ayahnya berpikir, jika Dan dan Blair menikah, maka Brooklyn pun akan tertolong dari keterpurukan krisis moneter. Jadi bisa dibilang Dan itu tumbal. Silahkan, kalian bisa mentertawakan nasib sialnya, kok. Dipaksa untuk memikat hati gadis yang bahkan tidak ia cintai—Dan juga ragu jika Blair ada rasa dengannya—hanya untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan, kurang tragis apa coba nasibnya?

Tapi sebagai Putra Mahkota—calon Raja Brooklyn—sudah sewajarnya kepentingan kerajaan di atas kepentingan pribadi, bukan?

"Ck," ia berdecak sebal sambil menendang batu dengan keras. Bosan, sumpah!

"Ouch!"

Dan sukses kaget begitu mendengar rintihan seorang gadis. Ekspresinya makin pucat begitu tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi korban tendangan batunya. Dengan gugup, Pangeran Brooklyn itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ma-maaf, aku..." Terdiam, mengamati sejenak sosok itu. "...B-blair?"

Blair Waldorf menatapnya dengan angkuh, walau ekspresi kesakitan masih terekam jelas di wajahnya. Di saat ingin menenangkan pikiran dari kemungkinan bahwa Chuck adalah pemuda yang menciumnya, sekarang malah muncul pangeran lain yang menendang dirinya dengan batu!

Blair sedang sial atau bagaimana sebenarnya?

"Aku tahu kampung halamanmu adalah kerajaan yang hobi berperang, tapi apa perlu di kerajaanku yang damai ini kau seenaknya main tendang batu dan mengenai orang, hm?" Blair berbicara dengan nada sarkastis. Maniknya menatap tajam entitas bertitel Humphrey itu.

Dan meringis, ia sudah belajar untuk tidak mudah terprovokasi oleh lawan—bahkan yang memiliki mulut sepedas Blair. "Maaf, salahku. Tidak sengaja."

Blair membuang muka. Ia sejujurnya mengharapkan pertengkaran—di saat _mood _sedang jelek begini jauh lebih mudah jika ia terlibat adu mulut dengan seseorang. Tapi Dan yang ia kira bisa menjadi teman bertengkar malah dengan _gentle_ meminta maaf tanpa tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Makin _bad mood_ saja jadinya!

"_Yeah, whatever_~" balas Blair.

Dan bukan pemuda yang tidak peka, ia jelas bisa melihat sang putri sedang gundah. Maka mengikuti insting 'pangeran' miliknya, ia beranikan diri untuk duduk di samping Blair. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sang putri menoleh, tak menyangka Dan bisa peduli juga padanya. Karena sejauh yang Blair tahu, selama tiga hari terkahir ini Dan bisa dibilang sama sekali tak melakukan aksi yang bertujuan untuk mendekatinya—mendapatkan hatinya. Dan hanya cuek saja sambil mengamati dari jauh. Tapi sekarang—

"Aku hanya kecewa," Jauh lebih mudah mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. "Aku merasa senang untuk hal yang bahkan tidak terjadi...,"

Dan mengangguk. Cukup melihat wajahnya saja ia sudah tahu bahwa Blair sedang kecewa. "Mau menceritakannya?"

Blair mendengus. "Terlalu memalukan! Kau pasti akan tertawa. Aku bahkan tidak menceritakannya pada Serena," aku Blair.

Pangeran Brooklyn itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Oke, terserah." Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri dan bersiap melangkah. "Satu hal saja yang ingin kukatakan; jangan bersedih."

Dan setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Blair seorang diri yang hanya bisa memandangnya takjub.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Blair bisa merasakan ketulusan Dan.

.

.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

Hola :) akhirnya diapdet, yeey~ CB, NB dan DB sekaligus lhoo, ahay B-) saya jadi makin bingung mau berakhir dengan pairing apa -,- CB kan OTP saya, tapi NB kan manis banget tuh pas di season 1, trus DB juga imut-imut gimanaaa gitu =)) #halah

Review Reply:

**J0e:** sabar ya sayaaang, saya kan hidupnya gak cuma buat nulis fanfic -,- bisa ngapdet multichap aja udah syukur, kalo pendek ya maafkan saja ==' dan asal kamu tau, 5 bulan bisa apdet tuh udah cepet banget bagi saya. Ada fanfic saya yang udah setahun lebih dianggurin lho :)

**Nyonyit:** haha kenapa sama Dan emang :)) Dan keren tau~ emang rada culun sih, tapi karakternya menarik kok =))

**Rasputin:** Huwee, putin~ #peyukpeyuk kau bikin aku semangat lagi nih, makasih ya tayaang =)) yep DB udah tuh, dan lemon CB o.O err.. #plak :p

**marLawaldorf:** masalah pairing liat nanti aja ya, saya sendiri masih bingung nih ==' Serenate saya suka, Darena juga suka #jah

**Niz Nessie Cullen:** rikues ditampung, liat nanti aja deh jadinya gimana 8D #plak ho oh, di season 1 kan NB sweet banget ya -,- di season 2 rada ke akhir ada secuil NB lho =))

Yak, makasih yang udah ripyu chapter lalu. Bersedia ripyu lagi? Biar bikin saya semangat nerusin fic ini :)


End file.
